Dark Shadows
by Childsnake
Summary: IN the furture the world is in ruins, some people have evolved to the next stage and a new type of pokemon has evolved with them. Dark Shadows, and they're under Team ROckets control. Chap 4 up!
1. Malignant

Dark Shadows

By Childsnake (me)

Disclaimer: I own none of this brilliant idea (Pokemon), but the story line is mine. Ha! I'm smart, lalalalallala…

*************************************************************

It has been five years since Ash began his journey, his dream to be a pokemon master, and a lot has changed. All psychic pokemon have evolved in a new way and now they're called Dark Shadows. They look almost the same as they used to, but each and every one now has a zigzag lightning shape in a dark shade of purple, that spreads over a part of their body. They are no threat and people just ignore them so they just wander around. 

But then things changed. One year later a great darkness spread over the world for some unknown reason and the Dark Shadows became evil, and to make matters worse, they teamed up with Team Rocket. During this time Ash, Misty and Brock split up. Brock went home to protect his family. Soon after, Misty left, she was called back by her sisters, Daisy had been attacked and captured by Dark Shadows and they needed someone to rescue her. And Ash by him self completed his dream and became the pokemon master after defeating Gary who was the former champion, in a one on one pokemon battle, Pikachu vs. Umbreon,  then all alone he went home to be with his mum.

It has been an extra three long years after they separated and the world has changed drastically.

*************************************************************

Part 1. Malignant

A lone traveller, wearing a dark blue coat, wandered along the empty streets. The traveller wandered down allies only to end up at dead ends and have to turn around. The traveller obviously didn't know the way around the city, not that you could call it a city any more. The once lively Saffron city was now reduced to ruins, the few buildings that were left standing were inhabited with wild pokemon. The traveller observed the surroundings, it was starting to get dark and the rubble was getting darker showing shadows in every form, the shadows seemed to move with every minute that passed. "I can't believe Sabrina is living here," the traveller said in a tomboyish tone obviously belonging to a female. She looked down a dark alley and started to head down. Before she took more than three steps, her senses twitched. She span around just in time to see a shadowy form jump down behind her. The traveller glared at the three Rockets landing in front of her then at their pokemon. Electric. No Dark Shadows. They descended toward her, forcing her to walk backward, until she felt the cold dampness of a dead end wall against her back. 

"What a sexy lady you are…" one with a Raichu in front of him said.

"And alone too…" the guy with an Ampharos added in.

"It gets boring, just wandering around," Electrabuzz's trainer said huskily.

"What do you want?" she said strongly the slightest bit of fear welling in her heart.

"Ooh and brave, I think I like you," Raichu's trainer replied. As he reached out to touch her, she hit his hand away. 

"Don't touch me." 

"Oh no, we can't do that… Electrabuzz get her," he ordered.

"Buzz buzz," Electrabuzz jumped forward and quickly grabbed on to her arms pulling them behind her back.

"Get away," she growled, glaring at them.

"You're in no position to be ordering us around."

She struggled to free her arms, "Go away."

Riachu's trainer laughed "We're gonna party tonight," he reached forward to pull her coat off. But she was ready for him, she lifted up her legs using the Electrabuzz as support and kicked the trainer in the face. Just as she freed her arms, he yelled out for his pokemon. 

 "Rai!" Raichu said as he charged up to attack.

At the same time the woman pulled out a blue poke-ball from under her coat, and called out her pokemon, "Go Starmie".

Starmie emerged in a flash of white light.

"Starmie, Bubble beam att – "

"Raichuuu!" Raichu interrupted her, and used his thunder attack, first on her Starmie then on her. Pokemon attacks use to be banned on humans but that rule had long ago vanished.

She dropped to the ground in pain and cried out "No," as Starmie fell and hit the ground. 

"Good job Raichu," Raichu's trainer congratulated him.

In a flash of red and white light, Starmie was returned to its poke-ball and Poliwrath was sent out,

"Poliwrath, Mega punch." Poliwrath jumped forward and tried to hit Raichu but Electrabuzz jumped in front and blocked the punch.

"That all you got? Electrabuzz show her a real Punch!"

Electrabuzz pulled his arm back and hit Poliwrath with a Thunderpunch, sending him crashing against the woman and sending them both through the rubble remains of a wall and into a wall on the other side. She slid to the ground with an unconscious Poliwrath on top of her. She shut her eyes tightly and hugged the pokemon, a small tear escaped her eye, "No, Poliwrath. Help me."

A blue light shined next to the weary trainer and a portal was formed out of it. She opened her eyes at the sound of gasps coming from the other trainers, and looked up to see a sparkling blue water pokemon, slowly emerge from the portal. She opened her mouth in awe. The pokemon turned and faced the traveller, and bowed her head, "You called, Mistress, for help. I shall now help you." The pokemon's sweet voice rang in her head. The pokemon lifted her head and fired three blasts of water at the three pokemon, sending them flying on to the road. Team Rocket took one look at the water beast, then at their pokemon lying unconscious on the road and quickly ran away.

She rose and returned Poliwrath to his poke-ball, and looked carefully at the water pokemon, her eyes widened in recognition.

 "You're…you're…" the woman began, and then whispered "Suicune…"

Suicune bowed her head again "That is right, I am the legendary pokemon Suicune, now lets go." Suicune bent down on her knees, the woman walked forward and hopped onto her back.

Another traveller dressed in black loose baggy pants and a short sleeve black top and a small brown back pack slung carelessly over one shoulder was wandering around, but this one seemed to know were he was going. He turned around a corner and stopped. Standing in front of him was three Rockets.

"All right! a new challenge!" the guy in the middle said, they all pulled out poke-balls out and threw them to the ground,

"Go Ampharos."

"Go Electrabuzz."

"Go Raichu."

He looked at the three pokemon and spoke quietly.

"Pikachu, I choose you."

A yellow blur jumped out of his back pack and a small rodent creature stood in front of him crouched on all fours, prepared for battle.

"One against three? You don't stand a chance."

He smiled slightly "Don't underestimate us. Pikachu, Thunder Shatter," he said softly.

Pikachu started powering up, electric sparks began to show through his cheeks, then the sparks disappeared, to reappear in his tail making it glow a bright yellow. Pikachu jumped up and span two hundred and seventy degrees in the air with his tail in front of him, lightning started to shoot out of his tail, hitting each pokemon five times, causing them to fall to the ground in pain.

"Noo, how did you do that? Not that it really matters. Electrabuzz, Thunderpunch"

 A loud crackling sound rang through the air causing Electrabuzz to stop in his tracks. A black mist went over the pokemon and their trainers, then as quickly as the mist came, it left, leaving behind all new, different pokemon. Electrabuzz had a lightning zigzag going across his face covering one eye, Raichu had one covering half his tail, and Ampharos had one going down his back. All of the Lightning zigzags were in a dark shade of blood red, the same as their eyes.

Electrabuzz ran towards Pikachu with his arm pulled back glowing with energy.

"Pikachu, agility," the traveller ordered quickly.

Pikachu jumped out of the way of the slow punch but was no match for the speed of Raichu, who had sneaked up behind Pikachu and when Pikachu jumped Raichu followed suit, and knocked him to the ground with his tail.

It was silent as Raichu and Electrabuzz walked back to Team Rocket and stood proudly next to their trainers. The traveller ran forward to pick up Pikachu. The silence was broken by a whispered sole word,

 "Blizzard." 

Team Rocket looked up at the sound of the voice and saw ice spikes raining down on them, hitting them and their pokemon, freezing them into ice statues. Pikachu's master looked up and saw a blue water pokemon and a figure wearing a blue coat standing on top of a crumbling building. A closer look revealed that the figure was a woman.

"Who's that?" he whispered, as he studied the face of the woman. Pikachu jumped up to his shoulder,

"Pikapi, chu pika chu" Pikachu chattered.

"So you think that was the woman we saw earlier?" he questioned.

"Pika," Pikachu agreed, nodding his head.

_The same traveller was wandering around, dark tall trees were everywhere, he went around a corner and was completely lost. Pikachu jumped down and sniffed the ground. _

_"What is it Pikachu? Can you smell something?"_

_"Pika Pika, Pikapi." _

_"A person?"___

_Pikachu quickly ran off following the scent, with his master behind him. At one point he nearly lost sight of Pikachu, when he turned a sharp corner. As the trainer came round he tripped over him and landed flat on his face. _

_"Pikachu…" he warningly said, as he stood up facing him. _

_"Pikachu."__ Pikachu said pointing behind him. He turned and stared, there sitting a few meters behind him, on a large rock with her eyes closed, was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She had long red hair that reached her waist and wore a blue robe that covered down to her feet. _

_"Pikaaa" Pikachu said in awe, he slowly made his way towards her with his master beside him. He took every step carefully so not to alert her of his presence. He kept on walking with Pikachu next to him, his little paws making no sound against the soft grass, and despite his best attempts to walk quietly Pikachus' masters' feet made loud patting sounds. Suddenly one foot caught on a stone and he stumbled forward and fell right in front of her. She opened her eyes and looked down at him, as he slowly looked up at her._

_She jumped up on to the rock then back-flipped into the water. He got up and walked over to the water and looked down seeing nothing but his reflection._

_"Pikachu, who was that?"___

_Hearing no reply from his little buddy he looked up at Pikachu who was sniffing the rock where she had been sitting._

_"Pikachu?" he questioned._

_He didn't reply, but then jumped on to his trainers' shoulder and shook his head._

The woman jumped on the back of the pokemon and the pokemon quickly jumped away. He ran in the direction she had gone, calling for her. But she jumped away from him, moving from building to building. He saw that they were running out of buildings to jump to and he thought fast. He sent a silent message to Pikachu, and the little mouse responded quickly, swiftly jumping up to his shoulder then into his bag, his little head poked out and then his paws holding a small red poke-ball. He 'pika-ed' triumphantly and his masters' hand reached back to grab the poke-ball.

"Thanks Pikachu," he thanked his long time friend, and pressed the poke-ball, to return it to its rightful size. He threw the ball below him, jumping up at the same time to send out Rapidash. The same Rapidash that he rode, and won a race for a friend of his, Lara Laramie. The fire horse appeared underneath him, he fell down on to Rapidash and kicked her into motion, riding after the woman.

The woman had run out of buildings and had jumped down to the street.

"Mistress, they're still behind us and getting closer," Suicune's sweet voice sounded in her head, she cast a look over her shoulder to see him riding a Rapidash and gaining speed.

"What should I do, Mistress?" she asked.

"Keep going," came the swift reply, "we can lose them."

The trainer riding Rapidash spoke to Pikachu. "You know what to do," he held out his left arm and Pikachu ran across it to sit on his palm, he flung Pikachu up and forward into the air,

"Pika……chuu." Pikachu fired a thunderbolt at the woman and her pokemon, hitting dead on, Pikachu fell down, into his master's arm, who pulled Rapidashs' reins to a stop. He looked across at the pokemon, who had screamed at the impact and span around to face him.

"Suicune, Hydro pump," the woman ordered. Suicune lifted her head and fired a Hydro pump at Rapidash, hitting it. The impact forced the rider to leap in the air as his mount went flying into a nearby wall and was knocked unconscious. The rider landed holding his small electric pokemon, Pikachu jumped out of his arms to land on all fours, tail straight up in the air, ready for battle.

"Who are you to attack me like that?" she asked rudely.

"Who are you to intrude in my fight," he asked back just as rudely.

"You were losing," she stated calmly.

"I was fine, I called have won easily."

"Nobody, and certainly you alone could not have beaten three electric dark shadows," she spoke a tone that said resistance was futile.

He looked at her, carefully taking in all details, she was slim and tall, reaching about 5'9. She was wearing a light blue top, blue flare pants, and small heeled black boots and over all that was her dark blue coat. She had long red hair that reached down to her waist and her blue-green eyes were glaring at him. She was aware of this inspection and narrowed her eyes even more.

"Enough of this, Suicune, Ice beam," she lifted her arm and pointed at Pikachu. Suicune lifted her head and opened her mouth sending out a cold bluey-white stream of ice. 

"Lightning wall," the responding attack. 

As the blast headed towards them, Pikachu sent up an electric wall blocking the attack.

She growled and looked him over starting with his black boots, to the baggy black pants and black top, then to his ragged over grown black hair sticking out, slightly covering his chocolate brown eyes. He was slim but still athletically built, tall, 6'1 feet tall.

Her eyes widened in recognition but she shook her head and narrowed her eyes. 

"Mist," she ordered Suicune to attack again. Suicune's coat began to glow light blue and let off a light mist that slowly got thicker and thicker.

He closed his eyes lifting his arm to cover them, and when he opened his eyes she was standing right in front of him, her blue-green eyes staring at his.

"Pikachu – "

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," she interrupted, pointing to her left, he followed her pointed finger and saw Pikachu being held in the air by a Golducks' psychic attack. He gritted his teeth.

"Now, who are you?" she asked pleasantly, he looked her straight in the eye, his chocolate eyes filled with fury.

"I am Ash." 

She shook her head and mentally kicked her self, how could she be so blind, only one person had an abnormally strong Pikachu.

"Four years is a long time."

Ash was confused and had no response and just watched as Pikachu was dropped to the ground at a hand signal from its trainer, and Golduck returned to his poke-ball.

 "Sorry Pikachu," Pikachu shook his head to wave off the weird after feeling of psychic attacks, and ran over to Ash, ignoring him and jumping up and into the woman's arms with a happy 'Pika!'

"Long time no see," she greeted him, Ash blinked and looked at the woman.

"Misty?" he asked shyly.

"For years is a long time, Ash."

*************************************************************

Attack – Thunder Shatter

Pokemon – Pikachu

Description – Electricitiy gathers in Pikachu's checks then travels down to his tail, letting out a chosen amount of sparks.

  Attack – Lightning wall 

Pokemon – Pikachu

Description – Pikachu sends out a strong electric wall that will block any attack.

*************************************************************

What did you think? Good? Bad? Let me know 

Don't ya think looks kinda like a bonbon?

Comments & Criticism welcome 


	2. Shuukai

Disclaimer: I previously sent in an offer to 4 Kids for the whole kaboodle, for $7 bucks and a chip. I'm still waiting for a response.

*************************************************************

Dark Shadows 

Part 2. Shuukai

A loud screech echoed in the air, Misty looked at the source of the yell and saw a spectacular blue Pidgeotto being attacked by a flock of Spearows. She fled from Ash and ran in the direction of the Pidgeotto, with Suicune running next to her. Ash ran over to where Rapidash was and returned her to her poke-ball, then ran in the direction Misty went.

Misty now riding Suicune, looked up at Pidgeotto and at the attacking Spearows, thinking fast. "Pidgeotto, Whirlwind."

"Pidgeeeottoo," Pidgeotto started to slowly flap her wings and then increased her speed, until the Spearows were blown against walls and knocked unconscious. The bird came flying down to land on Mistys' closed fist held above her head. Ash caught up to Misty and his mouth dropped wide open at the site of Pidgeotto, the colour of it was nothing like normal Pidgeottos. The usual pink stream of hair coming off her head was a frosty shade of light blue and white, her back, wings and tail were dark blue, with the tips of the wings dark navy blue, and the tail sprouting six long tail feathers. Pidgeottos' face and chest were pearly white, her beak and feet were shiny silver while her talons were gleaming gold.

"Misty, what happened to that Pidgeotto?" he asked.

Misty lifted Pidgeotto down to her lap and removed the cylinder case off her back before replying, "Silver Wing, is blue from being around my sisters and me too much."

Silver Wing flew up to land on Ashs' shoulder. He flinched at the motion but Misty didn't move, so he didn't comment. Misty took the lid off the container, a blue stone slid out then a poke-ball rolled out, she then reached inside, pulled out a letter, and read it. 

"Hmph, figures," she commented.

"What does?" Ash asked. Misty leaned down and handed him the letter, he read it silently.

_Dear, like, little sis Misty,_

_We, like, need your pokemon, we're being attacked again. Team Rocket wants Daisy back. So can you and any others, like, spare some pokemon? By the way Misty, you, like, left a pokemon behind so we sent him to you and a water stone so you can, like, evolve him._

_Luv__ Daisy, Lilly and Violet_

He finished and looked up at her, "So? What figures?"

Misty looked at him like she couldn't believe her ears, "That they need my help again, that's what."

"At least they only need your pokemon this time." 

Misty rolled her eyes.

Another loud screeched echoed through the air followed by another and then a loud crash as bits of rubble fell, and then the sound of a fight. They both turned their heads in that direction, "Mistress, we should go and see what happened," Suicune said, Misty looked at her and nodded.

"What did she say?" Ash asked. 

Misty turned and looked at Ash, "Can't you hear her?" Ash shook his head, she then looked down at Pikachu who had been silent all this time, "Can you, Pikachu?" Pikachu also shook his head. Misty then turned her gaze to Suicune, "Suicune?" she questioned.

Suicune looked at her, 'I speak inside your head, Mistress.'

"Thanks for telling me" Misty said out loud then, thought 'Can I talk to you in my head as well?'

'Yes.'

"Misty?" Ash waved his hand in front of her eyes, trying to wake her out of the trancelike mode she had gone into. "Misty, what did she say?" Misty looked at him and explained.

"Suicune said that we should check that out." She then grabbed the letter from him and put that away along with the water stone and poke-ball and Suicune jumped away. "Lets go."

"Wait, how am I supposed to travel?" Ash asked, Misty looked down at him.

"Ride Rapidash."

"I kinda can't, seeing that you blasted her into a wall". Misty frowned and pulled something out of her coat pocket and threw it across to him. Ash caught and looked at it.

"She will be fine if you use that Super Potion." With that Suicune continued to leave. Ash pulled out Rapidash's poke-ball and sent her out, she came out lying on the floor now conscious but still injured. Ash bent down to Rapidash's height and sprayed the potion in her mouth. Rapidash swallowed the liquid and jumped up full of energy and ready to go. Ash hopped on to her back, he looked up to see if Silver Wing was stable on his shoulder, and was amazed to find that she was no longer there and Pikachu was in her place. He shrugged and said "Lets go, Rapidash," and Rapidash took off after Misty.

As they were riding Misty and Suicune were having a silent conversation.

'Mistress, why didn't you tell him I talk in your head?'

'If I keep it a secret it and no one knows about it, it will come in handy.'

It was then silent.

After a while Misty broke the silence

'Suicune?' Misty waited for a response.

'Yes, Mistress?'

'Why do you call me Mistress?'

'Because you are my Mistress.'

'Can't you call me Misty, I feel like you're a slave.'

'I'm not a slave. You're just my Master, and I call you what you are, Mistress.'

Ash came round a corner and walked up to Misty. Misty was staring from atop a ledge down to the scene going on below, her eyes wide in bemusement.  A large group of pokemon; wild ones being lead by Alakazam, were fighting against another large group of pokemon being commanded by Team Rocket. Team Rocket was sending out pokemon and returning others, as they were defeated, briefly ordering the newly sent out pokemon to attack. 

"Blastiose, Hydro pump." 

"Hitmonlee, Mega kick."

"Charizard, Fire Blast."

The list went on, and more wild pokemon were coming out of hiding places, Rattatas, Spearows, Growlithes, Meowths and many others. Ash stopped when he was next to her, "Misty what's happening?" he said, dismounting. 

"The pokemon are defending them selves," she said, her eyes not moving from the scene. She watched as the wild pokemon drove off the remaining pokemon and Team Rocket. Below them a Growlithe noticed them and barked a warning to Alakazam. He turned and looked up, his eyes fixing on the two standing there next to their pokemon. He disappeared to reappear in front of them with aloud 'Ala'. They both backed up at the sight of a powerful pokemon so clearly angered at their presence, but their pokemon stayed where they were. Alakazam raised his arms in preparation to attack, 

"Alakazam, stop," a new voice sounded behind them, but when Ash and Misty span around no one was there. They turned back to see that Alakazam had teleported away and was down with the pokemon, walking away.

"Mystica, Erika calls."

Ash and Misty span around once again to see a woman floating in midair, wearing a dark purple robe reaching down to her feet with straight black purple hair just past shoulder length, her arms pulled behind her.

"Sabrina…" Misty trailed off, as Sabrina interrupted her,

"Hurry, Erika needs your help" and as if reading her thoughts she added "I will meet you there," and with that said, she disappeared in a flash of white light.

Misty closed her eyes and lifted her arm up high with her fist closed tightly. "To me," her voice rang around in the air and Silver Wing appearing from no where landed on her fist. Ash walked over to Misty, "Shouldn't we go and help Erika like Sabrina said?"

"Yes, but first my sisters," and with that she pulled out the letter and pen and wrote something on the back. Misty placed all her poke-balls, besides the one she had been given, into the case along with the letter and pen. But she kept the water stone and clipped the one poke-ball onto her belt.

She then put the case on Silver Wings' back and threw her in the air with a shouted command, "To Daisy."  Misty then went to Suicune and mounted her, 'we'll have to go West to reach Celadon city.'

Suicune nodded then jumped down from the ledge, leaving Ash to take the long way around. 

After only an hour and a half of walking the group ran into another trio of Rockets, after a few blasts of water and a much deserved thunderbolt, they quickly left. 

Half a day later, just as night was settling and the darkness was starting to loom towards them, they reached their desired destination; Celadon city, only to be greeted by a battle.

Misty searched among the many people and pokemon for Erika. Then she spotted her holding a rather long stick and fighting against an Electrabuzz, "Erika!" Erika looked up at the sound of her name, saw Misty and smiled hitting the pokemon on the head, finally rendering it unconscious. She signalled for Misty to come down, as soon as Misty reached the ground she was attacked by a group of electric pokemon. Suicune responded by blasting them with ice blasts, and they were frozen into ice statues. 

"Erika, what's going on?" Misty yelled over the commotion. Erika ran over to her, "Misty help us, all the electric pokemon have gone haywire."

"And you want me to help! In case you hadn't noticed I'm all water pokemon."

"Just try," Erika yelled in desperation. Misty hopped down from Suicune and pulled out her last poke-ball throwing it in the air, "Lets see what she can do." Her poke-ball opened to reveal a small brown dog-like pokemon with white fur around her neck. "Evee!" it yelled with determination. "Eevee, use your bite attack." Eevee jumped forward and bit the closest pokemon which happened to be a Pikachu. 'Pikaa' it shouted in surprise and pain as Eevee's small teeth dug in to its yellow fur. 

'Suicune, turn as many as you can into ice.' 

Suicune disappeared to appear in front of a Raichu blasting it and freezing it into a statue. She than disappeared to appear in front of other unexpecting pokemon.

At the same time Ash was just defending him self, "Pikachu, thunderbolt." Pikachu charged up and shocked a leaping pokemon unconscious. 

"Rapidash, Fire blast." Rapidash span around and let out a huge flame of fire shaped like a person, then let out another on some more unexpecting pokemon. Ash was doing okay with Pikachu shocking anything that came too close and Rapidash blasting them away. But despite the many hits one particular Jolteon was getting, it was still advancing slowly, even though all its comrades had fallen down, either unconscious or fainted. Rapidash was tiring fast and Pikachu's electricity was having no affect on the electric dog. Ash was running out of ideas when Suicune appeared in front and froze the Jolteon in its tracks. Suicune then disappeared as quickly as it had come.

'Mistress.' Misty heard Suicune's voice and span around looking for her 'Behind you, Mistress.' Misty looked behind her to be greeted by Suicune, 'It is done as you asked.' 

"Thank you Suicune" Misty said out loud. The fighting had stopped and people were now collecting their pokemon, the electric ones as well, Misty noticed. Erika turned to her friend and hugged her.

 "Thanks for coming."

"You're welcome." 

"Misty, where are you?" Ash came round the corner, leading Rapidash looking for Misty; he saw her standing with a woman he didn't recognise. 

She was wearing a green kimono covered in flower patterns and holding a large stick. Ash looked closely at her face she had light green eyes and black shoulder length hair being held back by a red head band, it looked familiar. He didn't think twice about it and just ran over. Eevee than choose that moment to come trotting over as well, triumph written all over her face.

"Come inside, we've probably got a meeting…" Erika stopped as Ash reached them; she looked at the intruder then questioningly at Misty. Misty looked blankly back at Erika. "Misty…"she began, "who's this handsome fellow?" Misty looked at Ash,

"Him?" she spoke with disbelief.

"Hey! That's not very nice." 

"Oh… I know that voice…" Erika said slowly, Ash looked at her, it finally clicking.

"Would you prefer this one," he spoke in a weak attempt at sounding girly.

"I'm surprised Erika, you usually know everything." Erika hmphed and looked down her nose at Misty.

"No, my spies no everything besides, he's changed since the last time I saw him." Misty looked at Ash, he _was handsome, she'd admit that, but he didn't look like he'd changed much. _

Erika looked Ash over carefully then stared at his eyes, Ash returned the stare. 

"His eyes haven't changed." 

Erika turned around and led them into a building, she closed the door and made sure it was securely locked. Erika then moved forward along a hallway with many doors leading off, she then led them into a room full of people. They were all talking together sitting at long tables or on couches placed around the room.

As soon as Erika entered she struck a pose and said as loud as she could with out screaming "Look everybody it's the pokemon master!" 

Nobody moved. 

"Who cares?" Erika said, Ash and Misty were shocked. 

Three girls moved from what they were doing, and came to greet Erika. They all were wearing green kimonos with their hands in front of them held in praying pose, they then bowed.

"Mistress Erika!" 

"How are you?" 

"How are your pokemon?"

Erika smiled, "I am fine and so are my pokemon, but I think my friends pokemon might be a little injured." They then turned to Misty and Ash, and bowed to them, "Do you want us to heal your pokemon?" They presented their hands in front of Ash for any poke-balls. 

Ash pulled out Rapidash's ball, he had returned her to the ball when they reached the entrance, and placed it in one of the many hands. He then turned to Pikachu sitting on his shoulder, "Pikachu?" he questioned. Pikachu looked at him with an expression on his face that clearly said 'what do you think'. Ash sighed and said, "Stupid question." 

Pikachu 'pika-ed' in agreement.

They then turned their attention to Misty, she spoke inside her head to Suicune, who was waiting somewhere outside, 'Suicune, do you need healing?'

'No, I am fine, Mistress'. She then pulled out a poke-ball and handed it to them, "That's it." 

The girls turned to Erika, "Mistress, we shall take them to Nurse Joy." Erika nodded her head and two left while the other one stayed. Misty looked down at her feet at Eevee and Eevee looked up at her, "Eevee, go with them." Eevee obediently ran after the girls.

Erika walked forward through the people, with the remaining girl behind her leading Ash and Misty.

As they were walking Ash spoke quietly, "Misty, why did you give them that poke-ball?"

"To heal my pokemon, stupid."

"But I thought you sent all your pokemon to your sisters."

"I kept one."

"But your sisters…"

"What they don't know won't hurt them," Misty stated matter of factly. 

Erika stopped as she reached a door. She turned to the girl, "Laselle-"

"Lass," the girl corrected her. Erika ignored her and continued talking, 

"Do you know were Sparky is?"

"Round about."

"Well find him and bring him here as fast as you can." Lass got a little bit away before Erika spoke again. 

"Hurry…Laselle." With that Lass turned around and pulled down her eye lick, poking her tongue out as well; Erika smiled and copied the action. Lass than turned and ran away. Misty smiled, Erika loved teasing Lass.

Erika changed her emotion very quickly as she opened the door and lead the two in. There was a long table with nine seats, four on each side and one at the very top, sitting at the very top was Koga. Misty turned and shut the door behind them. 

"Look Koga!" Erika said loudly, "Not one experienced trainer, not two experienced trainers, but three!" she then moved taking a seat on the left, three seats away from the door, and placed her wooden stick on the table horizontally in front of her. 

"I expected a different third one." 

Erika pouted. Misty, used to Erika's quick personality changes, ignored her and took a seat opposite her, while Ash just stood dumbstruck at the door. Misty waved her hand at the chair next to her and Pikachu ran over, Ash following suit. He removed his back pack and sat down next to her, placing the backpack on the ground next to him.

Misty looked across at Erika "Do you know were Sparky is?" 

"No, hopefully Lasselle…"   

"It's LASS!" a voice interrupted her, the door then opened to reveal Lass standing there with a scowl on her face. A man about 6'2 feet wearing a dusty yellow coat, grey pants and a yellow tank top, his hair was bright yellow, stood behind Lass. 

Sparky entered and sat down next to Erika, Lass then shut the door.

Koga stood up "Everybody this is Sparky, Lt. Surge's replacement for his gym. Sparky is also his nephew and one of the four Eevee brothers. Sparky this is Misty." Koga pointed at Misty "Misty is the youngest of the four sensational sisters and also the current gym leader for Cerulean City. This is Erika," he pointed at Erika "She is the gym leader of Celadon city. This is Ash and Pikachu." He said while pointing at them "They are the current Pokemon Masters. We are gathered here because Giovanni has too much control and we have to stop him. Now let the meeting begin." With that he sat down.

*************************************************************

What you think? I based Suicune on the 'Disputable dog' out of the book called 'Lireal' did any one notice? I just finished it and it was really good.

Yeah… about the name, yeah it's Japanese my cousin recommended… Yes I know it looks like a bunch of letters jammed together, but amazingly enough it means something. (You wanna know what it means it's in a Jap dictionary, same with malignant, but that's in a normal dictionary. Don't get the two confused, (that would be funny))

Now my thank you note to all who reviewed!

Zhen Lin – Nah, they're from the same magical world the other ones are. Mawahahahaha you'll gonna havta wait and see. Thanks for reviewing, my first review, Yay!!!

Kit Kat – The idea for attacks and stuff I copied of Acey's fic Pokemon Master, you should read it much better than mind, AND it's AAML! Gotta luv it!

Shadow Fox – Thanks for the review. I can't help but notice you wrote the same thing in Ainorei's story…. Trying to get a hidden message across there? Nuh, not that it matters a compliment is a compliment.

I hope you enjoyed it, till next time!

Sayonara

- Childsnake 


	3. Interpretation

Dark Shadows

Childsnake

Disclaimer: Better make that $7 bucks and a crumb

*************************************************************

Dark Shadows

Part 3. Interpretation

"Did you end up finding Sabrina?" Koga asked Erika in a very serious business tone.

Erika faltered then looked across at Misty, "Misty?" 

"I -" Misty stopped as Erika interrupted, realising she properly should tell Koga why she herself didn't know.

"I sent Misty to find her, and I stayed to protect the city, being more advanced in…." Erika stopped as Koga raised his hand and glanced in Ash's direction.

"Huh?" Ash had no idea what they were talking about. 

'Bang!'

There was a loud bang as a fist was banged on the table they all looked across at the source of the sound, and met Misty's gaze, and looking at her face, were silent. 

"As I was saying……" Misty dragged on "I didn't find Sabrina, she found me, and was supposed to meet me here, actually," Misty said while turning around looking for her. 

"As I did." A dark form stepped out of the shadows behind Erika, and lifted its hood to reveal it was Sabrina. She then walked forward to sit next to Erika, as she sat down a light purple blur jumped on her lap. Erika looked closely at the pokemon and realised it was the cat-like pokemon, Espeon. Her body was sleek, but fit and her fur was smooth and even in this close range Erika found it hard to tell what level she was. Sabrina must have trained it well.

Erika looked at Koga "That makes five out of eight gym leaders on our side, not including Aya." 

_And 'the pokemon master.'_

They all looked for the source of the voice, "that was Espeon" Sabrina said when they finally tracked the voice down to her direction. They then continued on the previous subject.

"But Ash doesn't have the power we are getting and without…" Misty said, Ash looked at Misty in amazement while she continued speaking, she actually knew what they were talking about, while he was completely lost.

 "....we won't have much advantage." They all nodded their heads, 

_But he is still an experienced trainer_ Espeon said telepathically, furious anyone would consider her wrong.

 "What have you heard from the other gym leaders?" Sparky asked looking at Koga. "From Brock he said he would join us and of course my sister as well (Aya) , but I have heard no reply from Gary."

Gary became the Viridian gym leader after losing to Ash all those years ago, he said he wanted to 'keep the standards up' or something like that.

"That makes six out of eight. Good odds," Erika said, "but what about Blaine; the last gym leader and the Elite?" 

"I have heard no reply from the Elite," Koga said ignoring her former question, "What about you Misty?" he looked across at Misty.

"I spoke to Prisma but no one else, she said she would."

"Where are they? The other gym leaders I mean" Ash said, everybody looked at him in amazement, Ash blinked "What?"

They all looked back at Koga, "Well…" Koga swallowed "Brock is in Pewter city and Aya should be in Fuchsia, but knowing her she most likely won't be." Koga still refused to talk about Blaine, he and Blaine had not been the best of friends.

Silence surrounded them as they sat thinking. 

"What the…?" Sparky jumped up and grabbed a pokeball from his belt, everyone stood up, except Sabrina so not to disturb Espeon, to get a better look. The pokeball started to rock and shake in his hand, Erika reached forward to touch it, "Oww," she pulled away quickly, it had started to glow yellow, "it's hot." 

Suddenly the ball exploded and a bright light shone from it, Sparky dropped the ball and the light blinded him. They each heard the ball 'crack' as it opened and then a soft growl sounded. When their eyes got used to the light again they saw a Jolteon covered with little water droplets. He was standing next to the broken pokeball, but this Jolteon was different, it had blood red eyes, eyes that said pure evil. Ash recognised it as the same one he had fought before. The water droplets were from when Suicune had frozen it into ice, the heat from Jolteon's electricity must have melted the ice. The Jolteon looked around the room at all the people who had frozen still at the appearance of him; his gazed moved and settled on Sparky. His body then glowed yellow and he sent out a large amount of electricity at Sparky, sending him flying into a wall. Jolteon looked around the room once again and stopped at Koga; Koga quickly lent over and grabbed his spear before Jolteon could attack again. His spear was leaning against the chair he was sitting in; he lifted it to hit Jolteon. 

"Don't," Sparky's voice echoed in the room, Koga looked at him as he slowly stood up, "if you hit him he'll die!" Koga hesitated and thought about it, then lowered his spear. He was right, the poison in his spear would definately kill him, but not only that, he would die slowly and painfully. Ash looked closely at the Jolteon and he noticed a shape on his paws, "His paws!" Ash yelled while pointing at the Jolteon "Look at his paws!" they all looked down and gasped. On his front right paw there was a zigzag lightning shape, in the same colour as his eyes. 

"Dark Shadow," Erika whispered. The Jolteon then turned his gaze to Misty and froze. Ash looked at Misty, she was holding a bow pulled back and ready to fire, a bow he realised, made out of flowing water. Ash blinked to make sure he wasn't seeing things, but no it was still there.

The Jolteon smirked as he realised this one was weak, Misty's knees then buckled and she fell to the ground, her energy all used up. The Jolteon leaped in the air ready to tear its prey to pieces with its sharp teeth, "No," Erika shouted as she raised her staff and vines came out to try and catch the dog. "Espeon!" Sabrina shouted, but the Jolteon was too strong for Espeon's psychic grasp. But Ash was oblivious to all this, all he could see was Jolteon heading for Misty; Ash jumped in front and covered Misty. The Jolteon fell down on the two just as Ash raised his hands to meet him. As one of Ash's hands met Jolteon's ragged yellow coat, a white globe of light come out of his palm and into the Jolteon. This act went unseen by all; expect the two people that were in the spot light, Ash and Misty. The Jolteon closed his mouth and moved so that he fell next to Ash, he lowered its head 'jolt', he then walked over to Sparky his head still lowered, 'jolt'. Sparky bent down and hugged him, "It's okay."

"You shouldn't have done that..." Misty whispered slowly standing up form the ground, Ash looked at her confused. "I didn't do that…"

"Not the light, protect me." Misty said fully standing now, while every one asked what had happened, "Don't put your self at risk."

"What just happened?" Erika repeated after no one answered and sat down. Ash opened his mouth to talk about the globe of light but quickly shut it, after a glare from Misty. He then opened his mouth again, about the bow, but shut it again after a nudge from Pikachu, feeling like the world was against him.

 "Pika pika chu," his pokemon whispered in his ear, Ash nodded his head and confirmed what his buddy said, "Later."

After no one answered her question again, Erika repeated it; "What just happened?"

_It appears electric pokemon have been turned into Dark Shadows _Espeon telepathically said in their heads, it came as only a whisper.

"That would explain why they all attacked earlier, but why did Jolteon suddenly stop?"

_Look at his eyes_ they all looked at his eyes; the redness in them had faded leaving behind the normal colour of a Jolteon. Sparky turned to his pokemon, "Jolteon why did you stop?"

Jolteon looked up at him, 'jolt jolt jolteon jolt." 

"Right." He said, sounding as if he didn't fully understand. 

'Jolt jolt.' Sparky looked up.

"Jolteon says 'the control was released."

Silence sounded in the room as they conceded this information…

Outside people raised their hands and pointed. Just visible above the dark shadow that was the woods, a group of seven winged creatures came into view flying through the dark sky. Dragons. The lead one was carrying a figure on its back, a human shaped figure. Officer Jenny and the police went around and prepared the towns' people to defend their city. They called any pokemon to battle but they were careful to leave any electric pokemon out. The events that happened earlier were still fresh in their minds.

"How many more cities have been destroyed by Team Rocket?"

"They've destroyed Saffron city, Lavender town and...um."

"Vermillion." Sparky sadly said, even if he and his brothers hadn't been living there, they knew the town well.

"And lots of small towns around separate cities," Koga continued.

"Also they're attacking Cerulean, from what my sisters told me," Misty said. 

"What are we going to do now?" Erika asked softly

Just as Koga started to talk a knock sounded at the door then an impatient yell, "Mistress Erika, Koga we're being attacked."

"Just what we need, more excitement," Koga grumbled, they got up and opened the door and proceeded to go outside.

When they got outside, a girl with a Clefable pointed the source of the commotion out to Erika and the others. As the creatures got closer the people prepared to attack, then just as the beasts came into view as large orange Charizards, they started to attack, great streams of fire, water and ice flew up to greet the approaching Pokemon, but they just swerved past the attacks and continued to descend, until they were floating just above the roof tops of the four storey buildings. 

Sabrina looked up at the Charizards, and at the rider on the lead one, the rider was a woman, she then turned to the people, "it's all right, she's a friend." The people all looked at Sabrina strangely but shrugged trusting her word and returned to their work. Ash was amazed at how much they trusted the judgement of a strange gym leader. One Charizard left the group to land on the ground in front of them, while the other six stayed in the air. The one that landed had the woman on her back, she jumped off and patted the pokemon, "Thank you Sabrina, I didn't want to hurt anyone," she walked up to Sabrina and shook her hand and then walked up to Ash, "hi Ash!" Ash just blinked at her.

"Umm do I know you." The woman blinked as well.

"You don't remember me? well maybe you'll recognise Charizard?" she moved aside so that Ash could get a good view. The Charizard took a step forward, Ash peered closely at him, and shook his head "No I don't remember." The Charizard got real angry and steam came out of his nose, he then opened his mouth and let out a flame thrower. Pikachu quickly jumped off Ash and onto Misty, leaving a charred Ash standing there, the Charizard stomped his foot and snorted, more steam coming out of his nose in the process, "oh, hi Charizard." 

The woman stepped forward. "Now do you remember me?" 

Ash looked at her, "You're the trainer that takes care of Charizards at the Charific valley. Sorry I don't remember your name, but how's Charla?" Pikachu hit his forehead, only Ash could remember the name of every pokemon and not their trainers.

"I'm Laytoa, Cinnabar's gym leader," Misty lifted her head and looked at Laytoa. 

"How come? I thought Blaine was the gym leader?" Laytoa looked at Misty.

"He was, but he was killed by Team Rocket some years ago and me," she said pointing to her self "being his granddaughter took his place. Besides I'm the only one -"  Erika's ears picked up what Laytoa was going to say next, so she started to wave her hands madly, trying to get her to stop talking, but Laytoa didn't notice. 

"- element of fire."  

Erika sighed now they would have to explain every thing to Ash. 

"So have you decided our plan of attack?" Laytoa questioned.

"No. We were about to consider it. Now people, lets go inside" Koga snapped. He then turned and marched back inside. 

"Whoa, take it he and Blaine never made up," Laytoa stated.

"Yes, and now he'll never get a chance too," Sabrina said unemotionally as she turned to follow him inside. Erika shrugged as Laytoa's gaze moved in her direction, she then followed Sabrina and Koga, Laytoa turned and left. Misty shook her head and followed muttering under her breath as she did so, "I'll never get used to this…." Ash started to follow but then remembered, he turned to say good bye to Charizard before running to catch up to Misty.

"Misty! Wait," Ash ran to catch up with Misty, Misty kept up her quick pace, while looking at Ash out the corner of her eyes.  

"Why didn't you tell them about that white thingy," 

Misty turned to look at him, continuing her stride, "The council don't need to know everything, only if it relates to every one." 

Ash nodded his head, "Is that why you kept Suicune a secret?" Misty stopped and turned to him, 

'I was wondering about that' 

Misty rolled her eyes, Suicune appeared next to her, Ash looked at her.

"I thought that was your voice," Misty unconsciously took a step backwards.

'You can talk to him?'

'I can talk to who I wish, Mistress,' Suicune spoke in Misty's mind. Misty turned to Ash and answered his previous question, "Keeping a legendary pokemon a secret would be wise, she'll be a great surprise for Team Rocket," Misty turned to Suicune, "Don't you agree?" Ash laughed as Suicune disappeared with a grumble. "MISTY ARE YOU COMING?" Erika yelled down the hallway, Misty rolled her eyes again, 

"COMING! Is there any thing else?" she asked Ash. 

"Well yea," Ash put his hand behind his head, in a sign of nervousness, "um… Misty I'm sorry if this is personal but… what was that bow you had?" Ash started to laugh nervously, his hand scratching that unknown itchy spot on the back of his head.

"WE'RE STARTING."

Misty didn't answer her face turning grim at the question and Ash moved to follow but Misty's cold voice stopped him in his tracks, as she stopped and spoke to him.

"Ash I hope you realise, things have changed and that you now have barriers. This is my element, the league was yours, this is mine, stay out of it.

"Come on," Misty said as Ash didn't start to move after her, "We don't want to miss out on all the fun."

 'Mistress…'

 " - Element Masters have complete control over their elements. Koga, Sparky, Sabrina and, I suppose Laytoa, are Element Masters while me and Erika are still in training."

Misty and Ash were sitting at one end of the table while the others were at the other, when they came in they were huddled together in a small tight group not leaving enough room for Misty and Ash. Misty was quite annoyed at now having to explain everything to Ash, but guessed that was her punishment for letting feelings get in the way. The first thing she started to talk about was the elements. 

"All gym leaders have element power. The power remains in the blood line, that's why the gym must stay in the family line. I'm the gym leader because I'm the only one that got the full power, my sisters got a little bit of power but not much, their power is mainly identifying water pokemon, but they can hold their breath longer than normal. Any questions" Misty questioned. 

Ash looked at Pikachu on his shoulder, "Pikachu?"

"Pi?" Pikachu knew what Ash meant but was playing dumb with him, and Ash wasn't buying it, "pika pi chu Pikapi," Misty's ears pricked, she didn't know all of Pikachu's language but she new that 'Pikapi' meant Ash and she was sure that she heard a 'want' in there. Ash thought carefully about what he was going to say to her, "What exactly do they do here?" Misty looked a bit startled by the question but recovered.

"This is the council and we protect those who need protection, and fight against Team Rocket, the council is made up of all the gym leaders and we each have a say in things that concern us. We only have the council so that if we are all needed, we know where people are and how many we have. In fact we all do are own things against Team Rocket, at our own time."

"Okay, the Final plan is this;" Koga's voice brought Misty and Ash into the conversation. "Sparky, Laytoa and myself will go west from here and take 'Bike road' down to Fuchsia city were we will continue to find Aya. Erika, Misty and Ash will go to Saffron city to Cerulean then make their way to Pewter for Brock."

Misty silently groaned at having to be paired with Ash, it seemed he just became a part of her element, she didn't know how much move she could take.

"Sabrina will try to locate the reason for the Dark Shadows." 

"Erika's group leaves at 2100 hours, after dinner, meet back here A.S.A.P."

"Sparky's group leave at 2120 hours." 

"What if we run into trouble on the way?" Erika said suspiciously, Koga sighed, he knew where Erika was going, "Yes, you can take some trainers with you." Erika secretly smiled. "But be careful who you take, Erika."

Erika stood up and moved over to where Misty was, "What do you think would be the best way to get to Pewter?" 

They talked way until past midnight thinking of ways to get to their designated places. They only decided to go to bed when Pikachu's snores became loudly noticeable.

"Ash, you will bunk with Sparky and me," Sparky said while nodding his head in Ash's direction, "Lets go."

"Misty, you and Laytoa can sleep with Sabrina and me." Erika stated, Misty nodded and followed Erika to their room, where Misty basically fell on the bunk bed Erika pointed her to. She was asleep in minutes while the others continued to quietly talk.

At the same time Ash was just hopping into bed, "You are so lucky Ash" Sparky said as he turned of the light. "And why is that?" Ash asked timidly. 

"Well you get to travel with Misty, and not only is she the most beautiful one here, she is also the sexiest." Ash felt a blush beginning to show on his face and was thankful for the darkness that hid it, he fell asleep thinking just exactly how beautiful she was.

Misty woke a little while later to the sound of Erika talking, "Erika! Do you ever shut up?" 

"Oh, sorry Misty," Misty grumbled as she sat up to remove her coat and boots, they were killing her.

"So Misty, how old's your _boyfriend." Laytoa teased._

"Nineteen and he's not my boyfriend," Misty said climbing under the covers.

"Well he obviously is, seeing you knew who Laytoa was talking about and she just got here. 

"Oh come on Misty," Erika teased, after getting no responce from Misty. 

"Drop it!" Misty snapped "Goodnight," she said a little bit softer.

"Goodnight," Laytoa and Erika both chorused.

"Oh, and Erika?"

"Hmmm?"

"Shut up." 

**********************************************************

Last time I had this story on the net I kept on getting the same question so….

The pokemon called Dark Shadows aren't Dark pokemon; they just got the same first name. Dark Shadows are new evolved pokemon.

My thank you to all who reviewed!

Kit Kat – Yay! A long review! It made me so happy when I saw your review, sorry this chapter took so long to get out, and I wouldn't have my story any other way.

Silver Wing is like that because of the water influence from Misty and her sisters, like how some peoples personalities change when being around someone for so long.

Cause team rocket are mean pricks they picked someone random to kidnap, I didn't realize Erika sounded like that, but rest assured there is no way this is nothing but a AAML.  For the pokemon becoming shadow, you'll discover why soon, not too sure when but I will tell you, Suicune is there because Misty is connected to her being a water master (or trying) plus she called for help and Suicune happened to be in the neighborhood *shrugs* 

TOGEPI!!! The evil little egg, ruining any chance of AAML scene, plus it won't evolve, (Note: it hasn't evolved in my game yet, one last pokemon and IT WON'T EVOLVE!!!)… yeah I'll include it… briefly… 

Feel free to ask questions, they make me feel like someone really likes my story. And thank you I'm quite proud of it myself.

Mysteris – Thanks I'm glad someone noticed the strain between them, and in answer to your question, she just happened to be in the neighborhood, and because of Misty's connection to water pokemon.

Sorry for the long wait but I couldn't be bothered to go through and edit this chapter, but now it's done! Not as good as I hoped but…. Oh well.


	4. Cadmus

Dark Shadows 

Childsnake

Disclaimer: Yep I own it… what? You don't believe me? Does this look like a face that could lie???

Dark Shadows

Part 4. Cadmus

Misty opened her eyes and slowly sat up. She was still tired, she then groaned as she remembered her body clock was still set on dawn. She laid back down and tried to go back to sleep, after a few minutes of turning and tossing at least a dozen times, she gave up, besides she needed to keep in schedule. Misty rose and moved around for her back pack which she knew was near her bed somewhere, she found it and changed, praying she got the right clothes seeing as she was changing in the dark. 

Misty quietly walked over to the door opening it slowly so as not to disturb her room mates. After she shut the door behind her, Misty turned and walked up the stairs, even though the main door was on ground level most of the rooms were under ground, aside from the main room, council's meeting room and the kitchen, so of course it was always naturally dark. Misty kept walking until she reached another door. She opened that one and closed it behind her, turned and faced the hallway which was lit with a series of small lights in the roof. Misty took a step forward and felt her foot hit something, she looked down at her feet, there was a tray that held two poke-balls and a note, she bent down and picked them up.

_Misty, _

_         Your pokemon are fully healed and Joy wishes you good luck. Eevee didn't want to hang around and went exploring, I think Eevee wanted to play. I didn't know where Ash is, so I left Rapidash with you._

- _Lass_

Misty looked at the poke-balls and clipped her one to her belt. She then turned to her left and walked along the hallways, as she went she counted the doors starting with her own. When she reached the seventh door, she opened it and went down the stairs, passing other doors as she went down, it was ironic really that she actually remembered where Ash was sleeping, seeing how tired she was. At the bottom she placed Rapidash's ball on the wall in the groove that was specially made for the situation, she also hung a small bit of blue cloth on the hook above it to show it was her that delivered the message.

Misty then turned around back up the stairs, and continued walking along the lighted hallway. She entered the main room and instead of walking forward into the meeting room like she did before, she turned to her right and entered the kitchen. A small window in the top right hand corner lit up the room. Sitting on a long table where they mainly ate, were two young boys, they were both wearing dark purple robes which symbolised they were Sabrina's trainees, one was placing three cards on the table and the other was trying to read what they were, every time he got one right the other boy would flip over the card and place another one on top. It was a simple trick, mainly searching the other person's mind, to see if they knew what the cards was or if not, focusing on seeing the spiritual image of the card. It was common for people to be up this early, Misty reached over to the bowl of fruit and grabbed a green apple, she then moved over to where stools were facing a bench, and jumped on one. She swirled around to face the boys, biting into her apple, Misty looked down at the cards and saw that out of the whole 144 cards only 5 and been placed down. The boy was obviously tired, and the other one was getting annoyed, "Come on Justin, you're not even trying!" he said in a  voice that was obviously tired and annoyed.

"I am too, I'm just so tired," Justin stubbornly shot back. 

"You can go rest, we might need you later." Neither of the boys had noticed Misty was there and were a bit startled when she spoke, they both stood up quickly and bowed, chorusing together "Morning, Mistress Misty," Misty narrowed her eyes,

"I'm not your Mistress, Sabrina is. I'm plain Misty." She moved her eyes to Justins' "Bed. Now." he bowed again and quickly left the room. Misty looked at the other boy "Same goes for you."

He shook his head and bowed as well. "I'm sorry Mist. But I don't have to listen to you as you're not my Mistress, you said so yourself." Misty sighed. He was right and she couldn't be bothered fighting with him.

'Suicune, cool him off.' Suicune appeared behind the boy and a waterfall of water appeared above his head, Misty nodded her head and the waterfall dropped down, soaking him from head to toe. "I guess you better go and have a shower instead then" Misty said sarcastically sweet, he glared at knowing she had something to do with him being wet and sulked out of the room, too ashamed to look back. Just as he turned round a corner out of view Misty called out to him "The name is Misty." She heard a yell as he was soaked again, "Boy do I love the way you know exactly what my mind's thinking, thank you Suicune."

'You're welcome Mistress.' 

'Suicune,' she said telepathically, 'Is anyone else up?' 

'Not that I can tell, Mistress.'

"Good, we'll have some fun then," Misty said changing to talk normally again. 

She stood up and walked out of the kitchen and down the hallway again, on one side of the hallway there are bedrooms and on the other side there are other rooms. 'You might want to go,' Suicune nodded and disappeared. Misty keep on walking and took the 3rd door to her left, once again she walked down stairs. At the bottom was two doors, a double door on the wall and another single door on the side, Misty opened the doors wide and revealed a wide collection of weapons; guns, swords, bows and arrows, small ninja throwing stars, poison darts, and many different sized daggers. The gym leaders didn't really approve of guns and nuclear weapons, leaving that department to team rocket, but always kept them just in case. Misty looked over the bow and arrow section looking for her personal practise bow. She found it and took it off the wall, grabbing a big case of arrows as well. She moved over to the other door and swung it wide open striding inside, it automatically closed behind her. The room was very large and mainly used for training, it was tall and well lit, light coming from the many lights and also the windows high up. Every single type of training occurred here; pokemon battles, physical training and training of the elements. 

Misty took her place on the line about 50 meters away from the wall, and on the wall were various shooting targets, some placed so they would sway from side to side. She lifted the string that was on the end of the bow and tied it securely, pulling it down to the ground, she stepped on it to make sure it was tight, then wound it  around attaching it to the other end. She pulled back the draw skin and made sure everything was correct, Misty knew she wouldn't have to do this with her real bow, but it was good to know how. She attached an arrow then pulled the bow up high, pulled the string back and aimed at her first target. It was a large circle stuck on the wall, with various colours painted in circles, and in the very centre was a black dot and in the middle of that was a small white one, just big enough for the tip of an arrow head. 

Misty closed one eye and located the tip of the arrow inline with the black dot, she let it fly and heard a thud as it made contact. From a distance it looked like it had hit the black dot and maybe the white speck, she didn't stop after the first hit and drew an arrow from the quiver on her back and aimed for the next target, a swaying disk. The arrow flew straight and true hitting the middle and causing it to sway back wards and crash into the wall. Misty grabbed more arrows and tried her favourite trick, she locked four arrows into the bow and turned it side ways aiming for three human figures painted on the wall. The arrows flew across and hit each target directly in the head, she continued shooting until all her arrows were used up.

A loud clapping sound was heard behind her and Misty turned around to see Laytoa sitting on the steps on the back wall, she hadn't even heard her enter. "Well done," she congratulated. "From where I am it looks like you hit each target in the direct centre." Misty didn't even bother looking she already knew that was true, and instead looked up at the windows and judged the light. She had been shooting for half an hour, soon others would be waking. Laytoa oblivious to Misty's ignorance continued talking, 

"How far can you shoot, with accuracy?" 

Misty slowly made eye contact with Laytoa, "80, but I can shoot 130." 

Laytoa whistled, "Wow that's pretty impressive, care to have a competition?" She stood up and walked down the large stairs, up to Misty. 

"What sort?" Misty said, dislike clearly in her voice, she didn't like Laytoa, she had seen her a little while back and their encounter had not been friendly. "Just a friendly one, we can do against each other in every kind of competition if you like." Misty looked at Laytoa suspiciously. "I propose three types, shooting, combat and pokemon battle." 

Misty nodded her head, "Sounds like fun, what's first?" 

Laytoa grinned, 

"Archery."

Ash woke up to the sound of Koga snoring, he sniggered at the thought of the man who was so powerful snoring. He looked around and saw there was no light but that was expected, as he had noticed as they came down that there were no windows. Ash hopped out of bed and pulled on his baggy pants over his jocks, hopping around trying to put the leg in he tripped over something and fell over with a thud. He groaned and got up, walking to over where he thought the door was. He took another step and banged into the wall, the room was smaller than he remembered. Light suddenly filled the room, Ash slightly blinded by the light fell on to the ground again with an 'ow.' He looked up and saw Sparky leaning over the edge of his bunk bed, hand covering his mouth trying not to laugh. Ash grumbled and rubbed his saw head, Sparky moved the torch out of Ashs' eye, and gesturing at Koga whispered, "We've gotta let the sleeping princess get her beauty sleep." Ash laughed and Sparky sat up and hit his head on the roof, "Ow."

"Serves you right for laughing at me." 

Sparky leant over and grabbed his coat off the edge of the bed, and swung his legs around, jumping off the bed with a soft thud. He had slept in last nights clothes as well, and Ash noticed so did Koga. Sparky opened the door and turned off his torch, the soft light of a lamp slightly lit up the room, he tossed it on to where Ash had slept. Sparky looked at the pokeball on the wall, he grabbed it and tossed it at Ash, who turned around after closing the door just in time to catch it. "I believe this is yours," he lifted the blue cloth that was hanging on the wall "and you got the beautiful Misty to deliver it." Ash clipped the ball to his side and only then did he notice an empty space on his shoulder, he stared blankly at himself trying to figure out what was missing. Then it hit him, Pikachu. He remembered going to bed but not taking Pikachu with him. How could he forget? he silently cursed himself repeatedly and braced himself for the scolding he was going to get. Ash followed Sparky around as he leaded him to the kitchen where he grabbed some fruit and promptly exited. "I noticed," he spoke to Ash through mouthfuls "that the arena doors were open. We should check this out." Ash nodded his head with no clue what was going on, still wondering about his little buddy.

He didn't have to wonder for long, as they were headed for the arena they found, or rather quickly saw, Pikachu and Eevee playing tag, both using agility. Ash slightly relieved followed Sparky down another flight of stairs, through a door then through another. When they got in they were meet by an amazing sight, Misty and Laytoa were shooting at each other using their elemental bows. Ash moved to stop them but Sparky stopped him, "It's training," he gestured at the stairs and they moved to watch from there.

Laytoa had chosen well for what to begin with, it seemed she had chosen something she was obviously good at and wanted to scare Misty into believing she was the same with the others. Clear to all those that would be watching, Laytoa definitely had the upper hand, her arrows always went straight and true. Misty soon confirmed what she had already suspected, Laytoa was a master, and a great one at that. The archery had been, as expected, weapons made by their specified elements and done as in a battle, at each other. Laytoa's arrows made up by fire, flickering bright fire, and were very powerful and Misty was doing all she could to stop the arrows from burning her alive. So far she hadn't yet taken up the offence preferring to dodge Laytoa's attacks, and use her own to dissolve the flames. Misty was getting tired, not from the running and jumping around, but from the drain on her magical powers. She didn't have enough energy to hold both a water bow and a collection of arrows and had instead used her practise bow. Even still, the little arrows she created took a lot out of her, it seemed Misty would lose this round.

Misty jumped to the side as another arrow flew by her and then shot her own as she didn't have enough time to move again. Misty had never been a patient girl and now impatience for this to end was starting to creep up at her. She then decided to take the offence, and started firing arrows of her own straight at Laytoa. Trying as hard as she could, Misty summoned up all the energy she had left, and fired another shot at Laytoa. The moving water met halfway between Misty and Laytoa, coming into contact with her own arrow dissolving with a hiss. Laytoa was then taken by surprise as another arrow hit her full on, Misty instead of firing one arrow had fired two. Laytoa was not one to be beaten and the stronger one fired a strong flame at Misty but she missed as Misty had collapsed to the ground after using up all her energy. Laytoa slowly walked over to Misty and looked down at her, her bow still strong, she drew back the part of the bow that was meant to be a string and another arrow formed. 

"I win."

Misty looked up at her opponent and slightly smiled, she pulled her self up using her bow as a walking stick.

"Now it's fighting time." Laytoa said, sure she was to win again. Misty threw her bow to the side and straightened her self. "No, my choice, pokemon battle two on two simultaneously."

"Sounds fair." Laytoa picked up a loose arrow from the floor and locked it in her still formed bow, she turned around and with out even aiming fired. Her arrow must have hit a switch as a door half way up the wall starting raising revealing what would be ground level above.

"CHARLA……" Laytoa's cry rang through the room and was answered by a deafening roar. A large orange dragon with a pink bow in between the horns on her head came swooping through the doors. "CHARIZARD!" before Charla's feet had even touched the ground another large beast had entered the arena and Misty recognised the charizard as Ash's old one. Both dragon's stood next to Laytoa and she looked smugly at Misty, "As you know this is Charla, she's gotten a lot stronger since you last saw her, as has Ash's charizard. I think we'll have an interesting battle. Who do you choose?" 

Misty was unfazed by the two large monsters as she had great faith in her pokemon.

"Suicune." She said it simply and Laytoa blinked in surprise not truly believing Misty could have one of the legendary pokemon. She couldn't believe it when the water beast did appear next to Misty facing the charizards. "I hope Team Rocket is as surprised as you clearly are." Misty said, confidence in her voice. "Even though I know Suicune won't need any help versing those two it wouldn't be fair not to have enough pokemon, especially seeing I wanted a double battle. Go Togepie!"

Laytoa still speechless watched in amazement as the little thing not even fully out of its shell formed next to Suicune.

"You've got to be kidding me, that thing couldn't hurt a fly."

"Shall I go first." Misty more stated than asked, seeing no reason to reply to Laytoa's comment. With no response from Laytoa she took a defensive stand and the battle began.

It was a pretty quick battle.  Even though Suicune and Togepie had never battled together before they worked well together and came up with a battle strategy. Laytoa knowing Togepie would be the weak one pretty much ignored the little egg, and Misty used this to her advantage. While the Charizards attacked Suicune she had her using her power to avoid them and Togepie went behind them and using her strong psychic powers froze them. Then  it only took a well aimed blast from Suicune and the battle was all over. Misty hoped their physical battle would be better, but this one had proved resourceful, a sit gave Misty time to recuperate. Not much as it would take quite a few days to get her full powers back but her psychical strength came back quickly.

Laytoa had turned a little sour at her loss and she had sent both pokemon back out side, she now strode over to where her arrow had hit the button and ripping it out caused the hole in the wall to close. Misty raised Togepie's pokeball and Suicune disappeared at the same time the red light enveloped the egg.

Laytoa stood a few feet from Misty in her battle pose, both hands were clenched, one arm was held stretched out and the other close to protect her chest. Misty struck a similar pose.   Ash watched in amazement as he didn't know Misty knew how to fight. Naturally since the Dark Shadows had joined with team rocket and no place was safe it was expected every one knew how to fight. Laytoa was the first to attack she ran forward and did a faint punch at Misty's left then kicked with her right leg. Misty just managed to block the kick with her arm then returned with a punch to Laytoa's face. She blocked the punch and kicked again aiming low, Misty dodged this and kicked back just hitting Laytoa on the side. Misty face showed no emotion but Laytoa's showed anger. She punched and Misty blocked then retaliated, Laytoa dodged then ducked low swinging her leg around, Misty back flipped away. Laytoa charged after her and punched Misty in the stomach before she could regain her balance. Misty flew backwards from the force of the hit but managed to stop by sliding her feet along. Laytoa smiled, her anger was gone as she had now hit and the pleasure from fighting came back. Misty stood and ran forwards increasing the strength of her hit by running, she punched forwards and kicked at Laytoa's stomach. Laytoa blocked the hit and hit back, Misty raised her arm and their arms hit each other. Laytoa grinned as they both turned to push the other away with their strength. "Is he your boyfriend?" Laytoa asked. Misty was caught by surprise and then noticed Ash and Sparky watching. "No!" she replied and Laytoa smiled even more. 

"Good, then he can be mine." She pushed off from Misty, swung and kicked at her legs. Misty jumped forward, over her leg, and punched her, Laytoa deflected the hit and then swung back.

"They look like they're having fun," Sparky said as Misty and Laytoa continued fighting.

"If you say so," Ash replied his eyes not moving from the pair.

"Hey!" a loud voice rang out stopping the pair mid stride. "That's enough!" Ash and Sparky turned to see Koga striding down the stairs an angry look on his face. "You both have done enough, now go clean up." 

Misty stepped away from Laytoa, "You're a good fighter Laytoa. We'll have to do that again sometime." She stretched out a hand that was ignored.

"I know I'm good. Don't forget Mystica, that boy's mine." She turned and left. Misty clenched her fist and growled, it had taken all her energy to be nice to that wrench and she just shoved it in her face. She turned and stalked off.

'Mistress?' Suicune asked softly in her head, 'you're hurt.' Misty looked down at her leg and saw it was bleeding slightly. 'I'll be fine Suicune.' Misty said. Compared to the ache in her stomach this was nothing.

"Ash," Koga said, "I want to talk with you." 

"Sure." Ash replied standing up.

"Please come with me." 

Once they had left the room Koga led him to the same meeting room they had been in before, Ash noticed he held his staff in his hands. Koga indicated at the seats and Ash sat down, Koga moving to his own seat. "Something has come to my attention Ash. I noticed that yesterday when Spark's Jolteon got affected - " Ash held his breathe, had Koga noticed his ball of light? " – that Pikachu wasn't affected. Do you know why." 

**********************************************************

Reply to reviewers! What! Only one….

Kit kat: I agree, authors not replying to questions is pretty annoying. *cringes* I know I haven't updated in a long time (4 months) I don't really have a proper excuse apart from the fact I was too lazy to sit down and write. I've been having trouble writing this lately so it's probably not as good as it should be plus I haven't written in a loooong time (I wrote the first three chapters about a year and a half ago.) Thanks for being honest about the beginning being confusing I'll try to not let that happen again.

I haven't figured out yet why Misty and Ash aren't getting along, I used to know but then I forgot… (I know, it's really sad…)

I did mention in the first chapter why they separated but it probably was confusing so here it is again. Brock left because of the Dark Shadows and he wanted to protect his family, which he is still doing and Misty left cuz Team rocket kidnapped Daisy and her air headed sisters were hopeless and needed her to get Daisy back. And that left poor little Ash all alone…

Misty with out Togepie is much better than Misty with. You'll notice I did in fact include the little rat but only cuz I was out of idea's on what she should use… (I'm getting really annoyed with my Togepie, I'm just gonna kill it and restart.) Once I figure why they hate each other I'll tell ya. AAML foreva!

I don't know why but I haven't been inspired to write this and the second I forced myself to sit down and write (seeing it HAD been 4 months) I got right back into it. Right now it's long holidays and I feel like writing so hopefully I'll keep writing. I've got everything planned out up to a point, once I get there I'll be screwed but until there I'm fine.

Ja ne!


End file.
